


His Ears

by greenbloodedcomputer



Series: His Body [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Ears, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 14:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6055041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenbloodedcomputer/pseuds/greenbloodedcomputer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Devil was always given a bad rap. After all, he was just an angel that fell from heaven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Ears

**Author's Note:**

> This is my series from Leonard's perspective. I have another series of similar stories [from Spock's perspective](http://archiveofourown.org/series/414113). Comments, questions, and requests are always loved!

The Devil was always given a bad rap. After all, he was just an angel that fell from heaven. If everyone started off as an angel, there had to be a pretty high percentage of people that would fall to Earth or below as soon as they discovered free will. 

In countless forms of fiction, art, music, and oral history the devil was portrayed as handsome man that had the ability to seduce a person into doing anything he wanted to do. Sometimes you couldn’t tell the difference between a pretty boy and ol’ Lucifer himself. In traditional mythology you’d often see the devil portrayed with horns and a forked tail. Imagine the first human’s reaction to seeing a real-life devil step off of a starship and waltz on over to him. Zefram Cochran was his name, and everyone on Earth knew who he was because he’d not only _witnessed_ the first honest-to-goodness devil walking on God’s green Earth, he’d shaken his hand and invited him in for a drink. Perhaps Cochran had been seduced by the devil’s tricks that everyone had been hearing about. 

Now, it turns out those devils called themselves ‘vulcanians’ which was something a little new, but Leonard McCoy was a traditional and somewhat superstitious man. As much as they knew about vulcans in the 2360’s he still didn’t trust that they weren’t tricksters with backwards ways. They could have all been demons for all they really knew. 

He liked to view his husband as such. At first glance, Spock looked nearly human. He was a pale caucasian colour (which wasn’t atypical) with a strict sort of hairstyle (which wasn’t altogether unpleasant) and a seemingly Asian ancestry that seemed common among his people as well as humans. However, like all vulcans, he possessed the upturned eyebrows and, of course, the signature pointed ears. 

These ears must have made the first vulcanians look like damn monsters compared to their humanoid cousins. At first glance, they are rather alarming, even sort of goofy, and the doctor commonly liked pointing things out how big and inconvenient they were. However, deep down, Leonard found that he really appreciated them. 

Spock sometimes stared at his own ears in their bathroom mirror at night. He would stare at himself with a stoic expression for several minutes before running gentle fingers over the tips as if he were attempting to improve the aesthetics of the pointy appendages. Leonard was never sure what he was doing, but it happened often enough that it wasn’t unusual. Feelings through their bond seemed to suggest that he was unhappy with them, but Leonard never pried enough to know for sure. 

The most common issue he had was when they beamed down to a planet that had yet to make contact with other worlds. Usually, Spock covered his head with a hood, headband, or other sort of gear in an attempt to keep them out of site. Leonard wondered what it would be like always having to hide your physical form from people all the time for fear they would treat you badly. The doctor found himself in no position to answer that question. He imagined that it didn’t help his husband’s image of himself. 

So Leonard liked to be affectionate to remind Spock that his ears were a part of him and that Leonard loved every part of him equally. Occasionally, while Spock studied in their quarters, Leonard would come up behind him and gently run his thumbs up the back to the point. Spock always shuddered slightly, but leaned his head back into Leonard’s chest with a small hum of appreciation. More times than not he allowed his eyes to slide shut. 

Occasionally, while they made love, Leonard would run his tongue along the outside and nibble carefully on the tip. This never failed to bring foreign sounds from Spock’s throat and cause the vulcan to nearly purr with satisfaction. Leonard also liked to tug at the tops of his ears while nipping gently at Spock’s neck. It had taken him a long time to figure out how to persuade a reaction from his husband, but he knew all the tricks now. 

In the Rec Room, Spock could hear his name being tossed around from his corner. On away missions he could hear the captain shouting from a mile away. He was the first to hear a door _swish_ open, the first to hear Uhura plucking her lyre, the first to hear a disturbance in the engine even before the computers picked it up. 

He was also the first -- the only -- one to hear Leonard cry at night. When he pulled his human husband into gentle, protective arms, Leonard would occasionally wake up and fail to recognize his waiting face, soft eyes, concerned features. What brought him out of the nightmare and into reality were those ears. Only one person in his life had those ears. They never failed to bring him home.


End file.
